


The wings of a bird

by Ayyys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyys/pseuds/Ayyys
Summary: A little boy struggling to survive a 'monster'please Review :)





	The wings of a bird

It all started as a normal day or as normal as he could call it. His name is Richard or as his parents called him Dick. He was a small kid of the age of 10 with ginger hair startling blue eyes that looked like sapphires and pale porcelain skin he had on black sweat pants but no shirt there was scars everywhere on his tiny body. Dick used to be a normal kid with a loving family, until…’no’ thought Dick  
‘I don’t want to think about them’ as he pushed that memory out of his head. Dick was tied to a chair in a giant bird cage. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming near the cage “up” called the ‘master’ or as Dick called him the monster. “up now” called the monster again in a sing song voice as he knocked a crowbar against the bars of the cage. The monster was a man with raven black hair and ice blue eyes that could pierce a soul unlike Dicks he had on a pitch-black suit with a blood red tie and pale skin, but the thing that set him apart. The monster was insane. The door soon opened to the cage as the monster stepped in “ready to sing little robin”  
There it was the pet name that the monster gave him, that horrible name. Dick knew what was coming though and he shuttered to think about it. The monster walked up to Dick and with the crowbar in hand started something horrible. He began to beat Dick with it. Each hit feels like a shock to his legs. Each hit he whimpered but didn’t give the monster the satisfaction of hearing him scream. “Come on” said the monster “You know you want to sing” Dick just stared at the ground unmoving unwilling to make any more sound then a whimper.  
Soon the monster got agitated and began to beat him harder as to make him scream, as this was happening Dick thought to himself ‘How did it come to this… why.’  
Slowly he saw a horrible crimson color come into his vison and he looked horrified realizing it was his blood. The monster got annoyed, really annoyed. He moved from his legs to the chest, and starting beating him and in-between each hard hit he yelled a word in-between. “COME” hit “ON” hit “AND” hit “SING” hit “LITTLE” hit “ROBIN” hit. Finally, he broke and screamed the loudest blood curling yelled.  
At first the monster looked startled until he started giggling, then he started laughing until he broke out into maniacal laughing. “HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA” Laughed the monster he gripped Dick’s ginger hair in his pale hand and held Dick’s head close to his and said “I knew you could sing” and his gripped tightened “and it’s a very beautiful song” said the monster then he hit dick again with the crowbar and resulted in another scream, but not as terrible as the last one. “don’t you agree” he asked but it was obvious that he didn’t was Dick to answer.  
He headed to the door of the cage but not before hitting Dick yet again with the crowbar, the effect of that was a sickening crunch that cause Dick to scream out in pain.  
He broke a rib or two. Dick leaned down as far as he could in the chair that he was tied too in pain. Panting and gagging, ending up heaving up some blood coming from his mouth. “oh” said the monster in a mocking voice “did I hurt the little robin.” He lifted the crowbar up again and started hitting him again and again and again. Dick saw crimson leak into his vison. The monster started to giggle again. And he would not stop. The sound of metal against flesh, fueled the fire in the monster soul to keep going, and keep going he did. Not stopping, Dick started to see black spots in his vison and hoped he could get away from the pain. Dick slowly went unconscious, and limp, While Dick went limp the monster didn’t notice until Dick stopped moving and sat still. “opps” laughed the insane monster. “Looks like the little birdie was tired.”  
As soon as Dick regained conciseness, he looked around the cage he was still in, that horrible cage that he was doomed too. To live in to die in. Dick shook his head ‘No’ he thought ‘I will not die in this cage’ Then he saw it the crowbar sitting in the middle of the cage  
Left you a gift  
Hope you enjoy  
From,  
Master.  
Dick just sat there not wanting to take his eyes off of the crowbar. It was still painted with that crimson red from his body. Soon the monster came back he looked at Dick and saw that his eyes were on the crowbar and not himself. He frowned but then smiled seeing the fear in Dicks eyes. The monster then griped his ginger hair and said with a giggle “Does the Robin not like the crow” he then lifts the crowbar up from the floor and said to Dick “Was the crow mean to you.”  
“Well luckily for you little Robin.” He said “I have a new toy for you” The monster then reached behind him, but didn’t take his hand out from behind his back. “You want to see” Master said with a smile, a wicked smile. Dick quickly shook his head from fear as to what was going to happen. The monster then lifted his hand to his ear “what the little doesn’t have anything to tweet about.”  
Then in a split second he ripped his hand from behind his back and whipped it towards Dicks stomach. Right when it his stomach the monster turned it on. Dick’s body went ridged from the current that ran through his body. The monster electrocuted him. All he did was laugh. Then the monster shocked him again in the same spot. This time Dick’s head shot up and he tried to scream, but all he could manage was some strangled sounds. “What cats got your tongue” he seemed to always mock Dick in the time when his pain was the worst.  
The monster soon got tired of the taser, but suddenly lifted his head up as if he had an idea. He soon left but right before he got out of the cage to get something in another room “Stay their little robin” He said with a wink in Dicks direction. Dick just looked at the ground he didn’t know what to do he had no choice but to stay there but did he really not want to fight back. Soon a shadow seemed to sneak up on him and said in his ear, “Just give up” Dick jumped and startled asked in a frightened tone “Who’s there?” The shadow replied in the other ear this time “I am nothing yet I am something” then traveling to the ear it started on it said “I am you”  
Footsteps came back the sound stopped Dick from questioning the shadow anymore (He refused to call the shadow him), as had the monster returned as well but what he held was the most horrific thing he had seen. A carving knife. The monster seemed to notice the look of fear towards the knife “Like it little Robin” he said “I got it just for you” he danced around Dick and the whispered in his ear “I always wondered what it was like to carve a bird” just as he finished the last word he started to carve into Dicks shirtless skin, Dick couldn’t hold in his screams this time, and let loose screams that could make ears ring. “Ah such a beautiful song you sing little bird” the monster said while still carving into his skin, he stuck the knife deeply into his shoulder down to the hilt. He leaned closer to Dick and said “I want to hear it louder” and twisted it in a painful movement the resulted in louder screams.  
“Yes” said the monster “The same beautiful song yet different all the same” Dicks body began to become limp from not being able to sleep for days on end. The monster noticed this too, and slapped his face harshly to keep him awake. The monster said in voice that you could hear the venom drip from. “You were not told to sleep yet” as he kneed Dicks face, with a thud, Dick felt an explosion of pain in his face.  
The monster broke his nose. The monster looked down at Dick’s small face “aww” the monster said in fake sympathy “did I break your nose” as he said that he caressed Dick’s face. Dick tried to pull his face away from the monster’s hand, for his hands were cold, almost dead, but he was very much alive. “I have one last surprise for today my little bird” The monster picked up the knife that was painted with his blood and carved the word R-O-B-I-N into his bare chest and turned around pulling something from the floor Dick had noticed the canister earlier, but until now could not tell what it was but now it all clear what it was. As Dick was thinking and realizing what the can was it was too late.  
The monster had already pour salt onto the wound, it stung so bad. Dick’s head whipped back he screamed and screamed and screamed. The monster laughed and laughed then said “Wow the robin is talkative today” finally Dick’s head feel down. And the monster giggled again. Dick was slipping into darkness like yesterday but this time he thought. ‘Was the shadow right, do I give up…”  
He kept thinking the same thing over and over again, but at the what felt like 100th time think that he gave into the darkness and slipped away into unconsciousness once more, but not entirely. He still heard the laughs of the monster, and the laugh of the shadow mocking him telling him to give into his words, to give up.  
Dick soon awoke but not when he wanted to it was dark. He did not want the shadow mocking him not anymore. No not at all. Maybe if he did end it all he could be free of this world and the cruel words that littler his mind and body. Would any one miss him… Maybe he thought ‘No one in their right mind would miss such a pitiful little robin such as you.’ The shadow said with a smirk in its words. ‘No one’ it hissed. The door to the room with the cage burst open with light and the light entered the cage, but Dick didn’t who it was. At first, he thought it was an angel coming to save him from his suffering and take him away from this god-awful place of torment, and torture.  
When the person stepped into the room to be seen by him. Dick’s eyes stopped and widened with fright, in front of him was the monster. That was not the thing that frightened him the most. The monster was crying crystal tears that Dick never thought that he was capable of shedding at all. The monster kept weeping and did not take notice that Dick was awake. The monster soon came to a stop and collapsed in front of the cage door that held Dick. The monster kept his eye trained on the floor below him. It was the dead of night all the light in the room was from the door which the monster had come through.  
The monster then starting making noises and sounds. Dick’s then caught on to what was happening. The monster was crying, no sobbing in front of him, with no shame. “I’m so sorry Dick” said the monster, “I’m so sorry that I did this to you.” He paused in his speech and looked up into dick’s eyes “You didn’t deserve this.” He finished and just started into Dick’s sapphire eyes, with his blue eyes filled with sadness and pity for Dick.  
Dick never knew until now that the monster’s eyes were not always cold, but they could also be so warm. The monster soon got up from the ground and went back to the door, all the way up and to closing the door he kept whispering “Sorry”  
Dick soon was engulphed in darkness again leaving him with the shadow once more, but he could not hear the words the shadow had now kept saying to him, for this had shocked him more than anything in his 10 years of living. He had never seen more than insanity in the eyes of the monster and now he had seen a human emotion, that he did not think was possible for the monster to feel. He kept thinking well into the early morning, until light shined into his eyes form the tiny window in this room.  
Sunrise used to be his favorite part of the day, but not anymore for it just means that he survived another day. For he would rather die than counited this life that had been given to him, without his choice.  
He just started at the door waiting for the monster to come through and start the torture, for Dick had came to the conclusion, that when the monster cried was just a dream that his malnourished mind had made to cope with his emotions, and pain.  
The door squeaked open, as he had been waiting for the monster had come in, and as the other part of him suspected he was his old self again. Insane. He had in his had a steak knife, and that sacred Dick. Would this be the day he died? Of course, he thought that every day but he never thought of how painful his death would be. He accepted that he would die, everyone does, but not being murdered. “Well little Robin,” the monster said with a smirk “I did give you quick a beating the last time we meet.” Dick just looked up at him with dead eyes. That no child should have. “Why are you here, don’t you want me alive.” Dick said with a monotone voice. “Of course, I do what would I do with out my little robin.” The monsters face suddenly darkened, but he still had the smirk on his face. “I’m just here to threaten you,” the monster aid and suddenly held the knife to Dick’s throat, and whispered “You make one noise, while my guest is here, and you will be sorry.” He lifted the knife from Dick’s throat, “and be a good little Brid, and don’t sing, no matter how much you want to, don’t.”  
Dick could do nothing more then nod his head, in fear that his voice would show how much fear he held in his body for the monster.  
“Good” the monster said with glee, and thus he returned to the light of mass by the door, and shut it tight.  
Dick closed his eyes tightly to not allow tears to flow out of his eyes, ‘You’ve never cried before so why now’ his mind yelled at him. Dick took some deep breath to get back into control of his body and mind.  
Later that evening when everything was dark, but was only 6:00 Dick herd the door open above him, he heard the monsters voice moving above him to welcome his guest to his home. Then Dick heard a female’s voice above him talking to the monster. Saying greetings. He then heard the monster excuse himself. He heard noises coming closer to him. Dick’s eyes widened.  
He was coming to him while someone else was here. The monster opened the door and blinding light came out and there the monster was. He came over to the table that was always outside the cage. He picked up a knife, and open the cage door. The monster opened the door and was greeted, by the monster smirking and went to town. He started with shallow cuts that Dick could not feel the pain to at all. But over the course of about 30 second they kept getting deeper and deeper.  
Dick felt the blood leave his body with each cut. He willed noises to not come out of his body. No matter what, for when the monster says you’ll be sorry, he means, it. But the breaking point for Dick was when the monster just stabbed the knife into his arm up to the hilt. He screamed out, in such pain. The monster froze with such hatred that if looks could kill Dick would be dead 100 times over. The monster ripped out the knife, and stabbed his arm over, and over, again.  
Dick was screaming bloody murder at this point. That Dick nor, the monster heard delicate footsteps, that came into the room too. Nor the quiet gasp that realized from the female that followed, the female ran out of the room into the house above which was lavished in riches, she looked around frantic trying to find something anything that could help.  
Dick was screaming with tears running down his face his arm -if you could call the mangled blood limb an arm- was in so much pain Dick stopped counted the number of times his arm was stabbed. The monster raised his knife to stabbed the knife in once again, when something -it was a vase- shattered on the monster’s head, which knocked him to the ground unconscious.  
There in front of Dick stood a woman in her twenties with lone blonde hair, and a white floor-length dress to match. She was panting with deep breathing and looked Dick in the eyes. She then began to speak “Ok sweet heart I’m going to help you Ok? I promise not to hurt you like that man has done.”  
She then stepped forward with the sound of his heels making quiet clicks on the concrete floor of the room and cage she had stepped into. She then took a bobby-pin from her hair, and went to the locks on his wrist and began to pick them she got his wrist free, and moved to work on his feet and looked disgusted at the scars on his body, but the one that made her stop a little was the word ROBIN that was carved into him that was now scabbed over.  
She got Dick free, he looked at her like she was a saint and to Dick she was. She pulled him close to her body, and while passing the monster spat on the ground near him, she turned towards the door  
But not known to either Dick nor the women in white, the monster rose with blood dripping down his face he smirked and got a gun from the table he aimed and shot the lady in white in the back.  
Dick heard the loud bang that came out of the gun, he heard the women gasp and looked up to see what was wrong, his eye widened at the sight that he saw before him. Her white dress was being died a horrible crimson color, but the wound was right above Dick’s head.  
The women soon went down dropping Dick in the progress. “sorry” said the monster with a smirk “I don’t like having my pets taken away from me.”  
Dick was on the floor the woman on top of him… The angel. ‘Why, Why, why’ Dick thought over and over again. The blood from the woman started to soak into Dick’s clothing at this point. ‘He’s going to kill me.’ Dick thought. ‘He’s going to kill me.’ The monster looked down at Dick and kicked the woman off of him. He picked up Dick by his neck. And carried him into the cage and locked him into the chair with chains, again.  
“you know what happens to bad little birds right Little Robin.”  
“…”  
“Well do you?”  
The monster sounded too calm at that point so Dick answered with a very quiet tone of “Yes” Dick knew very well what happens. Torture, horrible torture. Physical and mental. After being locked in the cage with no food and after his beating no interaction from anyone. Dick was staring at the floor and his eyes, no they did not look dead, but more alive then they have ever been. ‘I will escape’ Dick thought to himself ‘Yes I will tonight, even if it kills me.’ He looks up and saw the lock on his chains on the chair. Dick soon spit something out of his mouth. A bobby-pin. He was able to snag one from the woman before he was put back in the cage and kept it in his mouth the whole time. Not screaming, no… Escape was so close he will not jeopardize this chance  
The monster never locked the cage for he never thought that Dick could (‘Would’ Dick thought) escape so if he could get out of the chains and out of the cage. If he could get to the house and out the doors he would be free. ‘Free’ thought Dick ‘That sounds nice.’ He thought with a small smile. He started to pick the lock with the bobby-pin, he almost dropped it multiple times. Dick finally got through the chains at his hands. Now it was easier from there.  
He started to hear noise coming from near the room. ‘Or maybe not’ He stood still not really understanding why. ‘Why can’t I move.’ He thought to himself ‘is it fear?’ He looked and looked and looked around for something anything that could help him escape the thing coming down to the room… He soon found what he was looking for. The crowbar with his blood still on it. He stood in the Shadow, trying to bleed in the darkness as well as he could. The door opened in front of him. The monster was soon standing there with insane wide eyes, but as soon as he saw that Dick was not there. He went insane with rage. He started yelling “Little Robins are not allowed to fly!!! Are you going to make me clip your wings little Robin?” Dick was scared so so scared. He wanted to come out of hiding to avoid worse punishment. He really did but he already came this far. He couldn’t back down now. He lifted the crowbar as best as a tortured 10-year-old could. And swung as hard as he could at his leg. The monster’s leg collapsed under him with a shattering sound, and a yelled from him. He started right at Dick who dropped the crowbar and ran. Ran for the door and up the stairs to his freedom to his new life. While he was running he heard the Monster yelling and cursing his very existence. ‘Right back at you’ Dick thought  
But it would not be that easy. When Dick got up the stairs he didn’t know where to go. It was a maze of door and hallways and windows and rooms. He didn’t know where to go. He was never aloud in this part of the House or really anywhere else. Dick started twisting in circles trying to pick a way to go. Dick heard sounds coming up from the basement. His room. He knew it was the monster coming for him, to kill him this time for sure. So, Dick ran in his blind fear, but little did he know he was just running deeper into the house that he would soon come to call hell.  
Dick ran and ran twisting and turning he came across a room. He opened the door it was getting late he needed to sleep he needed rest. Inside was… something undescribed, he found a kid a child older than him but still a child. Killed rotting. There was flies everywhere. But the worst thing was there was one word carved above them, the word ‘Raven.’  
Dick stubbled back in fear of what he is seeing in front of him. Now he knew, now he knew. That the Monster had the ability to kill if he wanted to. He covered his mouth. If he were to scream now. This escape would be up. ‘and he would die’ Dick thought to himself.’  
He would have to sleep in this room if he wanted a chance of survival. ‘Just until sunrise’ Dick thought.  
As he settled in to sleep next to a dead decomposing body.

There was a little boy. He had red hair and he was laughing a joyous laugh. He jumped around his mother who sat quietly with a smile on her face. She had red hair too, but it was darker. More like red roses in a garden on a nice summer day. Everything turned darker as time went on. The mother’s smile started to drop. And the little boy stopped jumping, which’d turn into running, which then turned into walking until he came to a stop. Resting in front of the mother. She was staring at the boy. As she started tears started to pour from her eyes like water falls. Suddenly with such vigorous speeds. Blood was pouring out of her neck onto the ground beneath her. With the little boy starting all the same, with no change to his state of emotion.  
He just started. There was a shadow behind the mother, just like the one in the room, just taller, older. He was gripping the knife stained with blood. He had killed the mother… Or was the Mother whom killed the shadow. He didn’t know. The shadow… or Mother lunged at him.  
Dick awoke with a jolt. That was a weird dream. He never even knew his mother. But the shadow was the most interesting. Why was it back. Did it feel the need to torture him more than it already had before?  
He soon hastily made his way to the door of the room trying his best to ignore the dead body in the room. He wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
Not wasting any time, he bolted from the room on soft foot falls. So far, no sound was in front or behind him. He wanted to keep it that way. No one to catch him.  
The house was painted completely different in the light of the sun. It felt nice and warm. With color of browns and honey yellow. The walls

 

were painted a nice shade of dark blue. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that it felt like a home.  
But Dick did know better. This house was a nightmare in the design of a dream.


End file.
